Marioneta
by Melgamonster
Summary: Él sabia que estaba siendo controlado por ese mocoso como si de una marioneta se tratase y lo había aceptado por los beneficios que eso le traía.


**MARIONETA**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

.

* * *

Sabía que estaba siendo utilizado por ese niño, ese mocoso jugaba con él como si de una marioneta se tratase.

Su creciente fama y que se hiciera tan confiable en la resolución de los casos se lo debía a ese mocoso entrometido. Era tonto y despistado pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta que era anestesiado por él, ¿Cómo lo hacía? Al principio le costó averiguarlo pero lo logró, tantos meses siendo su marioneta ya le había agarrado el truco.

Él le solía dar pistas que si las veía lógicas pero no podía resolver el caso sólo con eso, por eso dejaba que él manejara su cuerpo. Se sorprendía la capacidad de análisis que poseía que con simples variables podía dar resolución a un crimen en cuestión de horas y podía apostar que lo hacía en minutos con únicamente ver la escena sólo que carecía de evidencia para señalar al culpable.

¿Qué si sabía la identidad de ese maldito niño? Claro, al principio cuando llegó a su casa se sorprendió de ver un mini maniático de los detectives pero su hija lo presento con otro nombre así que definitivamente no podía ser él ¿Cómo iba a rejuvenecer diez años en cuestión de horas? Pero con el pasar del tiempo y observar su actitud —con todo y en especial con su hija, como la miraba cuando nadie se daba cuenta y la protegía a toda costa—, la identidad se reveló; tal vez no podía resolverlo en minutos como ese mocoso pero con el suficiente tiempo hasta él podía resolver un misterio. La identidad quedó clara cuando escuchó al chico de Osaka le nombraba Kudou cuando nadie los veía.

Si se hubiera enterado un poco antes de su identidad lo hubiera encarado y corrido de su casa, ese crío se ha bañado y dormido con su hija por tener la "inocencia de un niño". Pero tenerlo viviendo con él le ha traído bastantes beneficios: fama, dinero, conocer a su idol Youko Okino, viajes, amistades y muchas cosas más que no podía recordar en ese momento.

Lo encararía si tuviera el valor de hacerlo pero no se creía capaz, suficiente ha de estar sufriendo él con esa apariencia, confía en que a su debido momento se lo dirá o en su caso Conan Edogawa desaparecería de sus vidas y regresaría con su cuerpo normal. Se imagina que su hija también ya debería saber la identidad de ese mocoso inteligente, que se da ínfulas de detective pero lo hace porque realmente lo es, pero al igual que él opto por la posición de ignorante, a veces la ignorancia da felicidad y si el niño les mantiene oculta la información ha de ser por algo, alguien que adora la verdad como para desenmascararla sobre todas las cosas debía tener sus motivos para ocultarle algo a sus seres queridos.

Si, él ya le ha agarrado cariño al maldito mocoso. Antes solo lo veía como un creído detective que aprovechaba cualquier momento para darse fama, pero ahora que ha estado conviviendo con él en su etapa infantil puede que ya no le caiga tan mal como años atrás que solo lo veía como el hombre que se quiere robar a su niña.

Se imagina que en el caso que está implicado —el que siempre le comenta a Ran en el que está y no puede volver —, ha de ser muy difícil o muy peligroso como para no contarles, ¿Por qué cómo puede ser posible que un "niño de siete años" conozca a agentes del FBI?; así que respeta su privacidad cuando sale y vuelve a las altas horas de la madrugada —tal vez tiene encuentros con ellos planeando tácticas de a taque o quien sabe—, ora porque regrese a salvo, tal vez lo hace porque es su minita de oro o porque realmente su apreció por el niño ha crecido tanto como para preocuparse por él.

Por eso opto por ser compresivo y seguir jugando a ese juego de la marioneta y el titiritero. Por eso cuando siente el piquete en su cuello busca un lugar donde sentarse y que él se pueda esconder, con eso el show comenzaba y cuando despertaba debía fingir que ya todo lo sabía desde un principio y solo tenía esa actitud antes era para aparentar. Veía como él se preocupaba todo el tiempo cuando despertaba y no sabía nada del caso así que el niño buscaba dar escusas lógicas para defender su identidad del "Kogoro el durmiente", pero él le terminaba apoyado.

Pues finalmente ambos estaban siendo utilizados, el mocoso lo utilizaba como marioneta e imán de casos y él lo usaba para seguir siendo famoso y confiable ante los ojos de la sociedad. Esa era una alianza que se dio sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, pero de la cual conocían perfectamente sus términos.

Después de todo, le gustaba ser la marioneta. Aunque debía pensar que hacer cuando el niño decida irse de sus vidas.

 **FIN**

* * *

...

 ** _N/A: Esta es simplemente una teoría mía de que Kogoro conoce la identidad de Conan, ya que siempre que siente el piquete dice "Ahi vamos otra vez". Así que bueno esta simplemente es una loca idea que surgió mientras escuchaba los OP de DC y estudiaba :'v_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego_**

 ** _Gracias por leer_**


End file.
